Abstract Antics
by flippednique
Summary: 02. Catch My Drift: Sasuke moves to Konoha for some much needed peace and quiet. Certain circumstances now change his itinerary and he finds himself sitting on the passenger seat and the driver is his friend, but not quite.
1. Possessive

**Title: **Possessive

**Summary: **When a demon takes interest in you, it's sort of difficult to prove that you're just as capable as everybody else. "Shukaku or no Shukaku, stop interrupting my spars or blocking attacks meant for me!"

**AN:** So it's come to my attention that nearly almost twice a day I get hit by a plot bunny no matter how random whatever it was I had been doing at the moment was. As such my good friend _Jellydonut16_ sort of made me realize that I should just upload a story that contains scenes all the plot bunnies make me write since it's not very nice of me to start one story after another and not update or finish any of them. So here's the first of many scenes.

**Pairing:** GaaSasu. I really want to do prompts though! Especially between the understated pairings (the compilation won't be GaaSasu all the time. More often than not it might be NaruSasu).

* * *

><p>Sasuke braced himself, feet firmly on the ground and arms stretched out. He was waiting but hell if he wasn't excited. He could feel them coming and he couldn't keep still. The twisted smile on his face was enough to call demonic.<p>

It had been _too_ fucking long.

_Duck. Jump. Dodge. Pivot. Swing._ The combination of his legendary movements had seemed foreign even to himself. Inwardly he frowned, he hadn't thought he would need that much practice. Sure, it'd been a while but a year of doing nothing but sit and munch _couldn't _have been enough to erase nine years worth of training ingrained into his noggin.

"Already down bastard?!"

Evidently it can. Sasuke stared at the ceiling wondering just when that little bastard managed to sweep a leg under him and got him on his back. It only took a split second to get back to his feet and return the favor, but with more flourish so as the idiot and the wall met in a very intimate hug.

There was no more talk following that. It was the usual code. When someone was serious, there was no time for words. Just taijutsu and ninjutsu that meant severe pain and solemn business. No one got in their way when they got like this and for that Sasuke was thankful.

**_"Tajuu kage bunshin no jutsu." _**

Twenty Naruto's. Maybe more.

**_"Katon Goryuka no Jutsu."_**

No Naruto's. None left.

Sasuke heard the huff of frustration and the hairs on the nape of his neck stood alert, his blood pumping furiously as his chakra spiked up. This was it. No more games.

"I'm bringing Kurama out you bastard!" Naruto growled. "It's not fair that you just kill all my clones without even giving them the opportunity to fight."

"Don't use clones that disappear so easily then." Sasuke taunted, rolling his shoulders back at the pissed off blonde. "At least make them _dodge _or you know, _move away from my attacks."_

_Duck. Jump. Dodge. Pivot. Swing. _This was easier now. He could remember every other battle he'd had to face and every technique that he had at his disposal. This was Naruto he was fighting, there was no need to go easy. Going easy would be a bigger insult than Sasuke laughing at his friend should he lose.

**_"Rasengan!"_**

Sasuke concentrated on diverting his chakra towards his hand. He needed to time this right. If he went earlier than the second he needed to then it would result to chakra embedding itself into his stomach and if he went later than that it would end up with his Chidori in Naruto's head. He was not aiming to kill. _Maim but not kill._

"Ah!"

… Then there was that.

Sand. Grainy sand polluted the very air he breathed and irritated his eyes thus forcing him to close them. Losing his sight was very bad for the situation he was in but he didn't really need to worry about that. Naruto's shouts about the sudden interruption of their little spar made it quite clear that he and Sasuke were in about the same boat.

**_"Kiri kiri mai."_**

Sasuke did not relax in the sandy grip around his waist no matter how familiar it was to him. He waited for the strong gust of wind that he knew was coming before he turned his head, opening his eyes to stare at the stoic redhead who did not look even the slightest bit ashamed for interrupting their spar.

Temari had tucked her fan away before making her way to help Naruto down. Both blondes then made themselves scarce but did not leave the room. A volatile Sasuke (no matter how much it didn't appear to be) was not a good addition to Gaara (no matter what mood he was in).

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, willing the annoyance he felt to just ebb away. When he opened them to meet clearly unabashed green eyes did the vein by his neck pulse so strong he actually felt it. Lifting one hand Sasuke gestured for Gaara to let him down.

Instead of his request, the redhead made his way forward instead until Sasuke and he were face to face. The hand made of sand still had him a tight grip, enough that he couldn't escape it and enough that he was still breathing properly.

"Was that necessary?" Sasuke ground out once he was sure Gaara was ready for his verbal bashing. Again and again and again they'd had this conversation. He was sure that the redhead was getting sick of them.

"What you were doing was dangerous." Gaara replied, shrugging his shoulders. It looked weirder than it did when he smiled but there was nothing to be done about it.

Sasuke's eye twitched at the inane reply and he fought very hard to pull a Naruto and start huffing all over the place like an out of breath wolf. "Gaara, have you forgotten?"

"Hmm?"

"_I_ am a _ninja_." The Uchiha snarled. "Danger will always be with me and it's my job to avoid it or if necessary face it head on. You can't keep it away from me anymore than I can keep it away from you."

Gaara seemed to be searching Sasuke's face for something as the brunette continued to rant. It wasn't something you saw every day. It seemed only Gaara, Itachi or Naruto could drive Sasuke to a chattering mess. Anybody else was ignored or given the cold shoulder that went beyond zero degrees Celsius.

The redhead's eyes stopped when they reached Sasuke's forehead and Sasuke knew what Gaara saw.

"You're _my _ninja." Gaara said as he raised a hand and tapped the forehead protector before idly tracing the Sand symbol neatly ingrained in it. Then a bit of sand seemed to find itself raising the Kazekage's head piece, raising it high enough that Sasuke could see it. "And I _can _keep you from danger. My word is law."

Sasuke scowled. "In Suna maybe."

"And it's where you'll always be."

"You can't _keep _me here Gaara." Sasuke snapped.

"I've succeeded so far." The redhead crossed his arms. The tell-tale signs of a smirk was enough for Sasuke to generate enough chakra and send bolts of lightning to course through the sand surrounding him and though he didn't set it high enough to hurt, Sasuke was back down to his feet, ignoring the amused air surrounding Gaara.

He fought very hard to ignore the tendril of Sand, hard and rough grains so soothing compared to the smooth palms that had once been used to put marks on his skin, gently push back part of his bangs before moving to cup his chin, forcing his head up.

"Remember, you did it for _him_." Warm hands now wrapped around his waist and Sasuke held his breath as he watched his redheaded one year old toddle whilst gripping Naruto's hands. The idiot made a great uncle and Sasuke knew that by the way Naruto looked at his son.

The low baritone surrounded him, his heart pumping hard as he leaned back against the shorter man. Gaara's hands moved from simply being wrapped around his waist, to tightening enough that both palms now stroked Sasuke's stomach. "Now you'll do it for _her_."

The warm breath caressing his neck had it flushing ever so slightly and Sasuke turned his head, still frustrated. "You could at least give me my spars. It's been a year since I've been on any mission and you have no _idea _how frustrating it is to keep… _all this_ in."

Gaara clucked his tongue. "But I do give you your spars."

"No." Sasuke shook his head. "You give me the illusion of my spars before you go and ruin it just when it gets interesting. Much more you drag my brother into it too."

Gaara hummed. "You could get hurt."

"_Could_." Sasuke echoed. "Naruto knows I'm pregnant. He won't intentionally hurt me."

"Accidents happen."

"You're telling me." Sasuke closed his eyes and just stayed in the moment. He was angry, yes. Frustrated, yes. But he knew that Gaara only really cared.

There was absolute silence for a moment, filled with only the sound of bubbly laughter coming from the other side of the room where Sabure was being entertained by his godparents. Sasuke was sure his son was looking for Kiba but Naruto had said that his boyfriend was out on a mission.

And how Sasuke _envied _him.

"I can't… really help it Sasuke." Gaara's voice trailed off. "Shukaku just… he doesn't want any one touching you especially if they were set to hurt."

"Shukaku or no Shukaku, stop interrupting my spars or blocking attacks meant for me!" Sasuke cried (because Uchiha's didn't whine). He didn't struggle to get out of Gaara's hold though despite the fact that had he wanted loose he would have done it earlier.

There was more silence then and Sasuke wondered if he'd actually hit a nerve. He'd never gotten mad at Gaara when it was made clear that his Bijuu was in charge for whatever hit the sore spot. Just like he'd never gotten mad at Naruto when the idiot let Kurama take over enough that he'd copped a feel (which resulted to a rather horrifying death match with the Inuzuka that Sasuke did not want a repeat of).

"After."

Sasuke turned his head. "After what?"

"After Kasai is born." Gaara nuzzled the back of his neck.

"What happens then?" Sasuke asked as he fought the urge to move away. When Gaara was feeling this affectionate, it meant that the redhead was plotting something. Usually it was something Sasuke wouldn't like.

"You can return to sparring." Gaara said. "No interruptions, no interference, no rules, no repercussions. Nada, zip."

Sasuke refused to even breathe. He waited for the ball to drop.

"So long as the opponent is only me."

Sasuke's breath hitched. "That's not fair."

"That's my final offer."

Sasuke squirmed his way (like hell he'd ever admit that squirming was the only thing that made Gaara let go) out of the hold on his waist and turned to glare at Gaara. He knew that the desperation he felt mirrored greatly in his eyes. "Can't I spar with Naruto or anybody else?"

There was a moment were Gaara's eyes gleamed a dark gold before they returned to their sea green. "Shukaku says no."

Sasuke visibly bristled. "Call him off."

"I can't." Gaara pulled him close and even then Sasuke didn't fight him. "We take care of what's ours."

"Am I property to you?" Sasuke deadpanned though he knew the answer was no. He immediately regretted his question when Gaara froze like ice against him and he leaned his head to rest on the redhead's shoulder in a silent apology. "I didn't mean that."

"Yes you did." Gaara hummed. "But that's okay. I know that Shukaku can be possessive."

Sasuke smirked. "It's not just him."

"I know." Gaara leaned up and pressed their lips together, pulling back enough that he could look Sasuke in the eye. The Sharingan came to life then, tomoe spinning lazily. The Uchiha could see Shukaku nearly vibrating with glee. "_You don't go doing anything stupid kid!" _

"Hmm." Sasuke blinked and lost the Sharingan just as Naruto bounded up to them, Sabure in his arms. The redhead baby was chewing on his fist, content to laze about in his godfather's arms.

"You settle everything yet?" The blonde asked, eyeing both Sasuke and Gaara. He got a nod from his fellow Kage and sighed in relief. "That's good to hear. I don't want another one of your fights taking its toll on Suna."

"Don't dismiss the idea yet." Sasuke grumbled. "We are not finished."

"I know." The smirk now formed on Gaara's face, his eyes bleeding black and gold. "_And we're ready. Bring it on kid."_


	2. Catch My Drift

**Title: **Catch My Drift

**Summary: **Sasuke moves to Konoha for some much needed peace and quiet. Certain circumstances now change his itinerary and he finds himself sitting on the passenger seat and the driver is his friend, but not quite.

**AN:** This has been bugging me for a really long time- ever since I saw this MenmaxSasuke amv. The only one of its kind, mind. Anyways, this was inspired by a GA fic that involved Natsume being a racing driver. Menma just fit the bill.

**Pairing:** _MikeEchoNovemberSierraUniformKiloEcho_ Don't know their pairing name, but it's more of a surprise than anything which is why it's in that format! Sasuke also has a lot to his backstory but not everything was explained here. I also just realized that I put him in the pairing category- Fail.

* * *

><p>"Drive." The other teen groaned as he grabbed both sides of his head. He couldn't believe it but he was maybe seeing double. Scratch that, he was <em>really <em>seeing double. The mere thought of two Uchiha's now made his head hurt even more. Still, his hearing was working wonderfully and he was more than aware of the loud screeching of tires and he smelt the burn rubber.

He looked up when the car remained stationary in addition, so did he, since he was... oh yeah, inside of it. And the equation was simple; no moving for the car equals to no moving for him. The raven behind the driver's seat was stiffly staring at the wheel, fingers clenched and immobile.

"Uchiha?" Slowly, he released his throbbing noggin and reached out to get hold of the paralyzed man, only to be firmly jerked back and nearly crashing into the dashboard as the car took off. There were a few random turns accompanied with the streaming lights before his head cleared enough that he actually realized just how stiff Sasuke's fingers were, clenching the wheel.

In act of rare concern, he managed to ask, "Hey... are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

He scoffed. "I have eyes you know. I can clearly see that you're not."

"I'm fine."

"Seriously Uchiha," He leaned back and let the cool air blast through the windows. "You can lie a little better than that."

"I said I'm fine." Sasuke barked. "God Uzumaki, just drop it and shut up."

"So you _do _have a spine... who'da thought?" He smirked, enjoying the clear frustration on the Uchiha's face. He closed his eyes as the throbbing at the very back of his head returned, muted but was persistently stabbing at him. He _might_ have a concussion. "Why'd you call me that, though?"

Sasuke remained silent for a few seconds. "Call you what?"

"Uzumaki." He spat.

"Why _wouldn't_ I call you that?" Sasuke kept his eyes on the road but spared the other ravenhead a glance. He wished he hadn't since he had spotted said_ ravenhead _and he _hated _the color. What self-respecting natural blonde would trade such a color that couldn't have possibly come from a box for the everyday black that people worked so hard to get rid off (bleach, bleach, bleach again and then came the actual color)?

"It's not my name." He hummed and he'd had to brace himself as Sasuke's head snapped towards him. His hands flew to grab the wheel and thankfully jerked the car out of the semi-truck's way. "Eyes on the fucking road!"

"Won't happen again." Sasuke replied coolly. There was another bout of silence before Sasuke broke it. "What do you mean that that isn't your name?"

"Just that." He pulled a cigarette out of somewhere and he lit it with the awful lighter that Sasuke had been seeing since he'd gotten into the car. The ravenhead blew a puff of smoke that thankfully made its merry way out of the car through the window off to pollute someone else's air space.

Sasuke's nose wrinkled in distaste but he said nothing, until he could no longer be silenced. "When'd you start smoking?"

"Since when did _you _care?"

"Since when have I _not_?" Sasuke barked. "I may act like the epitome of assholes but you can't deny that I care about you."

He smirked. "The rumors are true... the Uchiha has a heart?"

Sasuke's grip on the steering wheel tightened even more. "Cut the bullshit Naruto! You _know _I do! We may have drifted apart and I'm sorry that I never returned your calls but you can't say that those three months didn't mean anything to you! If not then the five years we spent together as friends in school!"

More silence, before a quiet chuckling filled the air and all the blood in Sasuke's body that had managed to color his cheeks turned cold.

"You're laughing at me?" Sasuke deadpanned. "Why am I not surprised?"

"You should be." He snickered. "Spilling your guts out to a total stranger!"

"Bastard." Sasuke grumbled. "And you're not a stranger!"

"I sure as hell am." He blew a huff of smoke out the window and smirked at Sasuke, smirking before tossing his head. "Let's get things clear here. My name is Namikaze Menma and I am most definitely not your Naruto."

"What?" Sasuke (for the life of him couldn't understand why he'd done it, just that he did) let go of the wheel altogether and gaped at the ravenhead next to him who had to be fucking lying. He had enough sense to stop stomping on the gas pedal, no matter that they'd just technically stopped in the middle of the road. "Shut up."

"What?" Menma's blue eyes widened and Sasuke couldn't believe that the teen wasn't lying. "Did you just tell me to shut up? Are you a girl?"

_"Shut up."_ Sasuke glared. "Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. You and I have known each other approximately our entire lives! From the day your mother brought you into the world and my mother brought me to see you in the nursery. I'll be damned if either of us remember that day but that was when we first met. It's been nineteen years since then and you can't fucking tell me that each day that has passed since then has been erased from what pitiful grey mass of matter you've managed to keep in your head!"

Menma's face was alight with amusement but there was a tense glimmer in his eyes. "Ouch? Was that really supposed to hurt?"

"I can tell I hit a nerve." Sasuke shot back.

Menma scowled. "That's because you brought up _the mother_."

"So?" Sasuke deadpanned. "You love Kushina!"

"I don't know who that is." Menma snapped frostily. "I have no mother. And if you supposedly knew me for almost our entire lives you would know that!"

"Bullshit!" Sasuke cried and smacked the other teen on the arm. "You have no _father _but you have a mother! How could you ever deny having Kushina-san? It's always been you and her since forever!"

Menma stared at him incredulously, making it a point to glance at where Sasuke had smacked before shaking his head. "You're delusional."

"I..." Sasuke raised his hands and threaded long fingers into his dark hair. "Naruto what are you doing to me? Is this you getting back at me? Is it? Well I've learned my lesson, no more ignoring you! Now go back to being how you always are!"

There was a frustrated growl. "How many times do I have to tell you that my name is _Menma_. I'll even spell it out for you M-E-N-M-A. Not good enough? We'll use Alpha Numerics! Mama. Echo. November. Mama. Alpha. That follows after Namikaze which is my _Father's _name. Get it to your head Namikaze Menma. Menma. Me-n-ma!"

"_Shut up!" _Sasuke groaned, his head spinning. _Fuck. What the fuck is going on? I know I've been a total douche and I didn't question the dyed hair and maybe I did ask about the smoking but this was going too fucking far!_

"Not this again!" The sound of a door slamming open echoed in his ears before Sasuke was being hauled out of his side of the car and being tossed into the passenger seat as if he'd weighed nothing. The rumble of the car being put into gear had been enough to make him rise his head from where he'd buried it into his lap.

They were moving, maybe, but Sasuke felt frozen. Never before had he trusted anyone else to drive for him. He'd never allowed it. Not since the accident. But now Naruto- _who refused to admit that he was Naruto and made up a stupid ass name that was also based on his most hated ramen topping-_ was not making sense and was making his head spin. He hated that. God fuck did he really hate that.

"Hey... are you okay?"

Sasuke choked down a cry. "I'm fine."


End file.
